sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Green Team
THE GREEN TEAM Insignia: A stylised leaf on the forehead, a darker green than the rest. Members: GRN1: Sean Davidson School: SDA Weapon: Super Soaker Monster GRN2: David Myerez School: SDA Weapon: Gladius GRN3: Alexis Allwell School: SDA Weapon: Rope and grappling hook GRN4: Chelsea Roberts School: Detroit Central Weapon: Aluminum Baseball Bat GRN5: Michael Clark School: Detroit Central Weapon: Butter Knife Mentor: 'The SOTF Protester "I'm only here to say that you're all sick bastards for watching this nonsense. How can you condone mass murder?" Name: Susan Crawford Age: 31 Gender: Female Appearance: Susan is a short (5'2"), slightly heavy (140 lbs) woman, with short blond hair and dark blue eyes. She dresses surprisingly conservatively, given her radical liberal political views. Favoring light colors and understated jewelry, she would be perfectly at home in any corporate office in America. The only sign that she is anything but what she appears comes when she opens her mouth. Her default mode of speech is shouting, and her message is always the same: bring an end to state-sponsored war crimes. Biography: Susan Crawford isn't just a random bystander plucked off the streets: she is, in fact, the older sister of Erin Crawford, one of the contestants in a run of SOTF-TV seven years ago. Susan watched her little sister be tortured to death on screen, then discovered that fans online had remixed the footage to peppy music. Since that day, her life has revolved around bringing an end to the show. She is one of the most high profile opponents of SOTF-TV active today, the author of three books on the subject, and a frequent guest on talk radio shows. A large part of her success comes from the fact that she is anything but a practiced speaker, frequently devolving into screaming insults at her opposition. In fact, she's a perfect opponent for the producers of SOTF-TV because she just doesn't come across very well while delivering her message. She is completely disinterested in everything except using her position as a mentor to cast further light on the atrocities represented by SOTF-TV. Team Conclusion: The Green team seems to have the innate skills that scream champion to me! But with their poor weapon pulls, will personal skills enough be able to overcome this disadvantage? Mentor's Comment: My team will not overcome anything in the way that you propose. I'll lead these kids to escape, and try to make them convince as many others as you can. This will not continue, just you wait and see! Team Evaluations Kills: Michael Marshall, Axel Stadler Eliminated By: The death of Alexis Allwell at the hands of Madelyn Connor Collected Weapons: Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Mentor Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Susan Crawford, in chronological order. *Give a Finger... *Time To Pretend *Deconstruction *Pieces of What? *Of Moons, Birds & Monsters *The Sixth Announcement Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Susan Crawford and the Green Team. What did you like, or dislike, about the team? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Teams